The Chicken Seller
by ltmsjh
Summary: Kampus Jinki mengadakan festival Tahun Baru. Klub fotografi merencanakan untuk menjual sesuatu. Jinki punya ide untuk menjual Fried Chicken di konter mereka. Mereka setuju dan menyuruh Jinki untuk menjualnya. / "bagaimana kalau kita adakan sayembara? jika ada yang yeoja yang membelinya maka aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan" -minho / SHINee OnKey 2Min GS Taemin minho Jinboon


**The chiken's seller**

Author: ltmsjh  
Length: Ficlet  
Cast:  
**Onew as Lee Jinki (N)** (I like to write Jinki more than Onew LALALA JINKI JINKI JINKI~~ haha i know onew don't too like his real name-_- but I just love it XD #sowhaat?)  
**Key as Kim Gweboon (Y)**  
**Minho as Choi Minho (N)**  
**Taemin as Lee Taemin (Y)** *actually I don't like Taem's girl name. Feels like I write one of the Girls' Generation member's fanfic LOL my taemin is just taemin(?)*  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Not funny comedy(?), AU  
Disclaimer: The cast is not mine in the real world, But they're mine in my own world *sigh*  
Summary: Jinki's college held a New Year festival. And his club have a plan to sell something. Jinki have an idea to sell Fried Chiken in their counter. They're agree. Then, they tell jinki to sell that. Why Jinki? Because He's a Chiken Maniac *lol Failed Summary*

Well, I write this fanfic just because I see onew's photo Se7en chicken restaurant LMAO (THIS IS SOO OLD) He was came alone after he recovered from his sickness. I dunno why but I just want to write something about Onew and his lovely(chicken). Haha But This is a Jinboon's fanfic actually, sooo is this fanfic will have a triangle love between Gweboon, Onew and Chicken? Molla=.=/plak

Again~ this is old fanfic kkk rencananya mau diganti versi kaisoo tapi setellah difkir fikir memang lebih cocok ke jinki si chiken mania dibanding jongin (i know he loves chiken too~) lagipula ff shinee sudah semakin langka(?)

HAPPY READING!

"AYAM!"  
"SIAPA YANG MAU BELI AYAM?! RASANYA ENAK DAN HANYA 2000 WON PER POTONG!"  
"AYAAAAAAAAAAM~!"  
PLETAK  
"hyung bodoh jangan berteriak! Kau membuatku malu!" Jinki yang sedari tadi berseru menggunakan toa untuk mempromosikan dagangannya, menoleh ke manusia agak kelewat tinggi disampingnya dengan kesal sembali mengelus kepalanya yang terkena amukan juniornya itu.  
"apasih Minho! Kan supaya ayamnya laku!"  
Minho menatapnya geram kemudian berkata, "tapikan itu memalukan hyung, kenapa Club fotografi harus menjual ayam seperti ini? Mana pakai celemek segala lagi=.= Harusnya kan kita mengadakan pameran hasil foto-foto kita=.="  
"molla.." jinki mengangkat bahunya kemudian terkekeh. "aku juga tidak tahu kenapa usulku bisa diterima oleh si ketua itu. Hahaha tapi kalau begini kan aku bisa makan ayam sepuasnya! :D" Jinki terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil beberapa potong ayam dari persediaan dan menghabisinya(?)  
"nenene bagus untukmu tapi tidak untuk ku=.= lagipula kenapa harus aku yang menemanimu menjual semua ini? Awas saja si Kangjun ketua klub sialan itu-.-" serunya yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan oleh Jinki.  
"hei..dia seniormu, minho.. Setidaknya turutin kata-katanya sekali saja-.-"  
Minho akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, menatap sekeliling sambil merengut kemudian kembali tersenyum saat para yeoja yang lewat menyapanya dan berhenti distand mereka. Sebenarnya sih, ia agak bergidik mendapati tiga serangkai yang genit itu datang menghampiri mereka. Namun demi kepopularitasannya sebagai namja tertampan, terbaik hati, teratletik, tersopan..ter..ter..itu, ia harus bersabar=.=  
"annyeong oppa!" 3orang yeoja dengan dandanan menor itu akhirnya datang dan berkumpul untuk menyapa idola kampus tersebut. Minho hanya tersenyun membalas sapaan mereka sembari membantu Jinki menyediakan menu ayam mereka.  
"aaaa minho oppa dengan celemek bergambar ayam tampan sekali XD" seru salah satunya sambil mencolek dagu minho. Namun Minho segera melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dan tersenyum tipis.  
"gomawo Naeun, tapi aku tidak suka kau menyentuhku :)" serunya sembari mengibaskan poninya. Jinki menoleh dari kegiatannya, mendapati Son Naeun hanya menunduk malu karena kelepasan melepaskan hasrat fangirlnya(?) terhadap Minho, Padahal semua orang dikampus ini tahu bahwa minho tidak suka disentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi yeoja-yeoja berisik itu=.=  
"Minho oppa! Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai pacar?" seru salah seorang yeoja semok yang diketahui Jinki bernama Dasom. Salah satu juniornya yang terkenal suka sekali bergonta-ganti pacar, dari beragam umur, status, genus bahkan spesies #eh  
"aku belum ingin punya pacar.." gumam minho pelan kemudian ia membantu Jinki menggoreng persediaan ayam yang mulai sedikit. Hhh..hari kedua di festival tahun baru Konkuk university memang masih ramai akan pengunjung. Yeah..acara ini memang dibuka untuk umum. Jadi, wajar saja kalau dagangan mereka sejak pagi sudah hampir habis.  
"apa kau tidak bosan menjomblo, oppa? Kau tahu, aku sudah putus dengan Kim Joonmyun. Walaupun kaya tapi ia sangat menyebalkan. Masa ia menggoda onnieku yixing padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih semok dari pada dia. Huh.." Dasom menopangkan kedua tangan kedagunya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya keminho.  
"kenapa malah curhat?=.=" seru jinki asal sambil tetap fokus menggoreng ayamnya. Dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Dasom melotot kearahnya.  
"Jomblo itu nasib, sedangkan aku ini single. Single itu pilihan. Pilihan hidupku karena aku belum mendapatkan yang pas #ehaaaa" Terang Minho sambil mengambil sebuah kotak dan memasukkan beberapa ayam potong kedalamnya.  
"aku setuju oppa! Aku juga single karena aku selalu menunggumu membuka pintu hatimu untukku~" goda seorang lagi yang jinki tidak dapat publikasikan namanya karena sebenarnya nama yeoja ini sudah terlalu sering keluar masuk ff yang ada Minho sebagai castnya hingga jinki merasa bosan untuk mengucapkannya=,=. Yeoja yang pengucapan namanya hampir mirip keris itu tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, "aku akan selalu menunggumu oppa, aku akan selalu mengejarmu sampai keujung dunia." Ummphh..Jinki mual! serasa ingin muntah.  
"oh ya?" Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "walaupun jika nantinya aku mengalami kecelakaan, tanganku diamputasi? Atau kalau wajahku melepuh tersiram air panas?"  
"err…" si keris speechless, hanya menyengir kuda dan pura-pura sibuk dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.  
Jinki terbahak dalam hati. Ia yang sebenarnya merasa terusik dengan keberadaan mereka akhirnya menyeleeteuk(?) dengan sinis, "kalau kalian hanya ingin menggoda minho dan tidak berniat untuk membeli ayamku, sebaiknya cepat menyingkir karena kalian hanya akan menganggu bisnisku. Para costumer tidak akan mau membeli ayamku kalau tercemar gombalan dan bau parfum kalian yang menyengat. Sana sana! Hush!" Jinki mengibaskan tangannya asal. Akhirnya para yeoja itupun pergi menjauhi counter mereka setelah memberikan deathglare dan cibiran kesal pada Jinki.  
"Gomawo hyung.."  
"eum.." Jinki mengangguk, "oh ya Minho, lupakan saja perkataanku minggu lalu soal harapanku untuk jadi idola kampus sepertimu."  
"haha.." minho terkekeh pelan, "kau berkata seperti itu kan karena waktu itu saat aku menang lomba basket dan para yeoja mengirimkan berbagai macam makanan termasuk macam-macam hidangan ayam padaku, kan?"  
"ya..tapi sekarang lebih baik aku membeli makanan dengan uangku sendiri daripada punya banyak fans aneh sepertimu." interupsi onew cepat dengan mulut penuh ayam goreng.  
"yah..terkadang jadi seorang icon kampus ini terasa melelahkan juga hy–HYUNG!" seru Minho kaget saat berbalik menatap partner bisnisnya itu.  
"apuah ssih minhyuoh?" gumam Jinki dengan mulut yang kini benar-benar penuh dengan ayam. Wajar saja, gigitan pertama belum ditelannya, ia sudah menggigit ayamnya kembali. dan lihat! mulutnya pun kini sudah belepotan Minyak=.=  
"Kenapa ayamnya terus kau habiskan, ha?!" omel Minho, "kalau begini kita akan rugi, hyung!"  
"tenang saja, Minho.." Jinki menepuk bahu juniornya itu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya kini tengah sibuk mengelap noda minyak dimulut dengan lengan bajunya. *jinki jorok-_- "semua ayam yang kumakan sudah kuhitung kok, nanti akan kubayar tau!"  
"jinjjayo? Memang kau sudah makan sebanyak apa?" tanya minho.  
"hmm.." jinki mulai menghitung dengan jari tangannya, kemudian melanjutkan ke jari kakinya, namun ia tampak berfikir sejenak dan menarik tangan kanan minho "tangan dan kakiku saja tak cukup untuk menghitung ayamnya, pinjam tanganmu min–AW!"  
Kali ini sebuah cubitan yang sangat pedih mendarat di lengan kanan Jinki. Minho menatapnya dengan tatapan-yang-bahkan-sudah-melewati-batas-geram kemudian berseru "hyung! Seriuslah sedikit! Kalau kau tidak tahu ada berapa, kita tidak bisa menghitung ada berapa untung yang kita punya!"  
Jinki hanya menyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aigoo..terkadang seniornya di jurusan perfilman dan klub fotografi ini benar-benar=.= well, walaupun mereka memang tidak mempelajari hal-hal seperti itu tapi setidaknya ia bisa menghitung, kan?-.-  
Jinki mengelus dagunya dan berfikir, "aku cuma makan sedikit, kok. Hanya 1 kali dalam tiga puluh menit.."  
Minho kemudian mengangguk pelan, dan menatap jam tangan Red oceannya dan terbelalak. "astaga hyung! Sudah jam lima sore! Kita sudah berjualan lebih dari 7jam! 14 potong?!" minho menatap jinki dengan pandangan ("o.O) aigoo..pantas saja seniornya ini semakin lama semakin terlihat gembul-.-v  
"wah..ternyata sudah banyak juga!" jinki menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, "berarti aku juga sudah membantu menghabiskan barang dagangan kita, kan? :D"  
Minho hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menatap jinki tanpa ekspresi, "ne, hyung benar juga=.= hm..setengah jam lagi festival akan berakhir dan masih ada dua potong ayam goreng yang tersisa–"  
"kita habiskan saja, Minho!" seru jinki cepat.  
"jangan hyung, bagaimana kalau kita adakan sayembara?"  
"heh?"  
"iseng saja sih," minho terkekeh pelan, "ini kan menit-menit terakhir festival, jika ada yang yeoja yang membelinya maka aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan.."  
"kalau dia nenek-nenek? anak sd? Bahkan kalau Ahjussi-ahjussi? Hah..lupakan saja minho! Ayam terakhir itu sudah sepantasnya menjadi milikku." jinki mencoba mengambil potongan ayam itu namun minho menahan tangannya.  
"tunggu hyung! Ada dua orang yeoja yang mendekat kearah kita!" minho berdesis, jinki akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dengan pasrah kemudian menatap ayamnya dengan pandangan tidak ikhlas. "mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, ayam..huhu.." sedikit berakting sedih membuat minho mengerenyitkan dahinya kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum saat dua yeoja cantik datang mendekat kearah stand mereka.  
"neomu yeppeo.." ucap minho. Jinki hanya menoleh sekilas pada minho, namja yang dulunya tidak pernah sekalipun memuji kecantikan wanita kini tengah menatap seorang asing dengan tatapan kagum?! Jinki kemudian akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam yang sangat cantik. Neomu areumdawo..  
DEG  
"annyeong..apa persediaan ayamnya masih ada?"  
DEG DEG DEG DEG  
Jantung jinki rasanya seperti dipukul oleh sebuah genderang yang membuatnya tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari yeoja cantik berambut coklat panjang bermata tajam itu.  
"eh?"  
"ehm..apakah ayamnya masih ada, ahjussi?" tanya yang satunya dengan rambut blonde sebahu. Yeoja imut yang sedari tadi dipandangi minho dengan kagum. Apakah juniornya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan yeoja ini? Molla. Yang ada dibenak jinki saat ini hanyalah yeoja dihadapannya, yang membuatnya merasakan adrenaline yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Jantungnya terasa seperti ia baru saja menaiki sebuah rollercoaster dan setelah itu langsung lari maraton ke pulau jeju untuk bermain jetski air melawan paus akrobatis O.o *ah jinki lebay=.=*  
Yah benar..jinki fikir ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada yeoja itu..seperti apa yang sedang dirasakan minho pada yeoja yang satunya. Sosok sempurna itu..dengan rambut lurus panjang bewarna coklat itu..pita merah muda disisi kanan rambut yang membuatnya semakin manis..tubuh tinggi langsing yang dibalut dengan tanktop hitam dan hotpants pink diatas lutut, ditambah pinky lips yang tipis nan menggoda itu..serta tatapan mata tajam yang mengingatkan jinki pada seekor kucing. Sosok yang benar-benar memikat jinki, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau yeoja satunya tengah memanggilnya ahjussi-.-"  
"hallo? Apa kau tidak mendengar? Kami bertanya apakah kalian masih memiliki persediaan ayam?" si cantik nan memikat itu menggerakkan tangannya diwajah jinki yang membatu.  
"eh, ada kok, ada nona. Tunggu sebentar yah.." minho yang lebih dulu sadar dari rasa kagumnya segera menyenggol lengan jinki.  
"hyung! Sadar hyung!" minho bergumam dengan nada tinggi hingga ia merasa seperti tercekik saking gugupnya.  
"Ah. Mi-mianhae, tunggu sebentar." ujar jinki sedikit tergagap. Gotcha minho! Kita mendapatkannya! Seru jinki dalam hati dan ia segera menyiapkan dua potong ayam.  
"yang pedas ya, ahjusshi." seru yeoja blonde itu sambil terkekeh pelan.  
"aigoo..aku bukan ahjusshi, nona=.= aku ini masih muda tau-.-" jinki kemudian akan menyerahkan kotak bungkusan ayam itu namun tangan minho segera menahannya.  
"chamkamman, karena kalian berdua adalah pembeli terakhir hari ini…nona-nona," minho tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seolah memberikan fanservice yang biasa ia berikan kepada fansnya kepada kedua yeoja yang berada dihadapannya. "aku akan memberikan dua SACHET SAUS SAMBAL kepada kalian! Bagaimana?"  
Yeoja-yeoja itu saling bertatapan bingung, ini namja ganteng-ganteng tapi pelit, ngasih itu ayam gratis kek-.- si rambut almond akhirnya menerima kotak itu dan tersenyum manis, "gomawo :)"  
DEG DEG  
.Go  
Choi Minho merasakan jantungnya terasa nyeri karena terlalu cepat berdetak karena yeoja dihadapannya. Yeoja itu dalam sekejap mencuri hati minho hanya dengan senyumannya.  
"tapi ini tidak gratis!"  
"eh?" yeoja itu terkaget karena minho tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.  
"aku harus tahu namamu. namaku minho.. Kamu?"  
Blush  
Pipi Taemin–si yeoja dengan rambut almond itu–tiba-tiba bersemu merah saat melihat wajah minho yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Luar biasa tampan! "aku taemin. Lee taemin."  
"senang berkenalan denganmu, Taemin :)" taemin hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangan minho yang begitu erat pada tangannya. Jujur sebenarnya ia juga begitu gugup saat namja tampan itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia dan gweboon berjalan-jalan ke festival ini setelah sekolah usai. Yah..taemin dan gweboon masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 sma. Apa salahnya? Toh festival ini dibuka untuk umum.  
DEG  
DEG  
DEG  
Jantung ini terus memompa dengan cepat. Terasa seperti adrenaline minho melonjak naik. Inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Baru kali ini minho merasakannya. Perasaan yang berbeda saat ia bersama dengan yeoja-yeoja yang selalu mengerubunginya.  
"kalau begitu terimakasih, kami pergi dulu." gweboon yang sedari tadi merasa tercueki oleh moment taemin dengan si jangkung, sedangkan ahjussi bergigi kelinci disebelahnya hanya mematung menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dasar aneh! Gweboon pun akhirnya menarik tangan taemin menjauh dari tempat itu.  
"omona gweboon-ah.. Namja itu tampan sekali," taemin meremas ujung mini dressnya, mencoba menghalau rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang. Pipinya tiba-tiba panas dan di perutnya terasa seperti dihinggapi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Jatuh cinta? Secepat ini? Padahal ia baru sekali bertemu dengan namja tampan itu.  
"ah. Biasa saja," jawab gweboon cuek sambil menyeruput milkshake yang baru saja dibelinya sebelum mereka mampir ke stand ayam tadi.  
"kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya.." taemin bergumam pelan tanpa memperdulikan perkataan gweboon. "aku akan belajar yang rajin supaya bisa masuk ke universitas ini dan bertemu dengannya.." ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum malu,  
"harapanmu terlalu muluk." jawab gweboon sarkartis sambil mencibir. Taemin segera menoleh kearahnya dan berkata,  
"hei, gweboon-ah! Kenapa kau sinis begitu sih? Kau kesal yah, karena ahjussi kelinci itu tidak mengajakmu berkenalan?" taemin terkekeh pelan saat mendapati wajah sahabatnya itu berubah merah.  
"tidak kok! Aku tidak berharap! Enak saja! Ayo kita pulang! Sudah sore." key segera berjalan cepat mendahului taemin yang tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kini semerah kepiting rebus.  
"yaaa gweboon-ah..tunggu aku!" taemin segera berlari mengejar sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa. "gweboon! larinya jangan cepat-ce—"  
"NONA TUNGGU!" suara seorang namja yang berteriak, membuat taemin berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap di ahjussi kelinci penjual ayam tadi(?) berlari mendahuluinya mengejar gweboon.  
"NONA! HEY NONA TUNG–"  
BRUK.  
Suara dentuman yang cukup keras membuat gweboon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kemudian mendapati seorang namja dengan celemek ayam terjatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu menghantam tanah. Para pengunjung yang ada disana hanya menatap dengan pandangan aneh. Tak ingin membantu, tapi terlalu segan untuk menertawai(?)  
"gwencahayo?" gweboon berjongkok dihadapannya yang terlihat meringis kesakitan.  
"gwenchana, hehehe.." namja itu terkekeh pelan dan berusaha bangkit.  
"omo! Hidungmu berdarah!" gweboon menatap namja itu cemas, ia segera mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya dan mengelap hidung namja bercelemek ayam itu.  
"aku tidak apa-apa kok, terimakasih yaa.." ia tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi kelincinya, matanya yang sipit membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum itupun terlihat sangat indah dimata gweboon. Neomu kyopta!  
"Oh ya nona.." namja itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "boleh aku tahu namamu?"  
gweboon tersenyum, menunduk mengambil salah satu ranting yang berserakan didekat mereka kemudian menuliskan namanya diatas pasir.  
"gwe…boon?"  
"eum.." gweboon mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
"hmm..gweboon-shhi, boleh aku pinjam kotak ayam yang tadi sebentar?"  
"eh? Untuk apa?" tanya gweboon bingung. Ia segera menyerahkan bungkusan ayam yang baru saja dibelinya itu kembali kepada pemiliknya. Apa namja ini salah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam kotak itu? Atau ingin mengambil kembali 2 sachet sambal gratis yang diberikan oleh temannya tadi?=.=  
namja itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dari dalam kantung celana jeansnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas kotak itu.  
"ini, terimakasih ya, aku permisi dulu." namja itu membungkuk dan berlari menjauh secepat kilat sebelum gweboon sempat membalas perkataannya.  
"aneh." Gweboon hanya mengedikkan bahunya bingung, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak ayam ditangannya.  
**LEE JINKI  
0811756XXXXXX CALL ME MAYBE?**  
"HAHAHA cara berkenalan yang aneh!" taemin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahnya kini terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya dan menunjuk kotak ayam itu. Gweboon kemudian mencubit lengan chingunya kesal.  
"aw! Appo!"  
"jangan meledek begitu! Ayo kita pulang!" gweboon segera menarik tangan taemin untuk keluar dari gerbang kampus. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, ah..namja yang unik, ia akan mengubunginya nanti malam.  
Sementara itu, jinki yang sedari tadi berlari kini memutar-mutar tubuhnya bahagia, untung saja perkataan minho tadi yang memaksanya untuk menyusul gweboon sebelum ia pulang dan ia akan menyesal karena tidak akan tahu namanya itu diturutinya, kalau tidak ia pasti akan mati penasaran akan yeoja cantik itu.  
Aaaah….dunia terasa indah saat jatuh cinta, benar? Didalam benak jinki sekarang, semuanya telah berubah menjadi ayam, pohon-pohon yang berguguran..orang-orang yang berlalu lalang..semuanya menjadi seperti sebentuk ayam goreng, satu kata, INDAH…  
Jinki tersenyum, ternyata ayam memang benar-benar menakjubkan..selain enak, ayam juga mempertemukan ia dengan cinta pertamanya..  
Hahaha HIDUP AYAM!

-END-

Lololol mwoya igoo? Haha give ur review please? Yang review dapat dua sachet sambal gratis =_=v


End file.
